


This Plain Day

by TajaReyul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajaReyul/pseuds/TajaReyul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charlie ends up a third wheel, he tries to obtain alternate lodgings.  What he finds is far better than anything he had a right to expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Plain Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvscharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/gifts).



> This is a gift for luvscharlie for "pure nerve and outstanding courage" in facing down her phobias to undergo an MRI. It was supposed to be a drabble but apparently Charlie-loving can't be squished into 500 words or less. The title comes from the song "Beauty Has Her Way" by Mummy Calls.

Charlie stopped outside his room at the Three Broomsticks that the school had arranged for him during the Tri-Wizard Tournament and stared at the dirty sock tied around the doorknob. _Dammit, Sergei,_ he thought, _you couldn't have told me earlier that you might need the room for yourself?_ Although he should have known his co-worker wouldn't have a problem pulling a bloke for a few hours of fun. He knew men of Sergei's persuasion found him mightily attractive, but a little consideration would have been helpful. Charlie could have arranged to stay at the castle, in Fred and George's dorm, if nowhere else. At this late hour, he'd have to appeal to the better angels of Madam Rosmerta's nature, and he'd best find her before she retired for the night.

When Charlie asked after her in the taproom, the barmaid told him Rosmerta was in the kitchen. He headed down the short hallway that the young woman indicated, but stopped dead in the doorway. Rosmerta was bent over to reach a crock on a low shelf, her round arse swaying back and forth as she struggled with the heavy item. He thanked Merlin and the entire Greek pantheon that his dragonhide trousers would at least partially disguise the sudden erection that the sight inspired. He had always been partial to a woman with more meat on her bones than was fashionable and Rosmerta was a handsome woman, despite being closer to his parents' ages than his. Clearing his throat nervously, he opened his mouth to offer to help.

"Be with you in a moment." She straightened and set the crock on the worktop. "Now then—oh. Charlie Weasley." Giving him a long, appraising look, she said, "You've certainly grown up nicely. Filled out, too," she added with a glance at his shoulders.

He resisted the urge to preen.

"What may I do for you?"

"Erm, well," he began, scratching the back of his neck. "The other dragonkeeper in my room has...company, and I was wondering if there was another room I could have. Just for tonight," he said hastily. "I'll take anything."

Her eyes narrowed shrewdly and she smiled slyly. "I've another room." She pulled a key from her apron pocket and handed it to him. "First floor, the door under the stairs. I'll be up in a bit to check on how you're settling in."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Don't go to any trouble on my account."

"Oh it's no trouble," she said as he turned to leave. "No trouble 'tall."

When he glanced back, he could have sworn she was checking out his arse.

He found his alternate digs quickly enough, but when he waved his wand to light the candles, he realised Rosmerta had put him in her own room. "Bloody hell," he whispered and sat down abruptly in an armchair that was surprisingly comfortable. What did this even mean? His brain shied away from the obvious answer and he simply sat there, staring into the fire for the next half hour.

When Rosmerta came in, she immediately began unpinning her hair. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable in bed?"

"I didn't mean for you give up your quarters to me."

"Come on, Weasley. You're a bright young man and I certainly hope you're not that innocent."

Finally cottoning on, he felt a hopeful grin spread across his face. "I didn't want to seem presumptuous."

"By all means, presume away."

Charlie got up from her chair and reached for her. Being only an inch or two taller than her, he found that her curves fit against his muscles in a very satisfying way. Bending his head, he kissed the side of her throat.

"Mm. Nice, Weasley. Very nice."

He winced. "Could you call me by my first name? It's just that I have five brothers..."

"Don't worry, Charlie," she murmured in his ear. "I know exactly whom I invited to my room."

Then there was no more time for conversation as they quickly undressed each other and tumbled onto Rosmerta's bed. Everywhere he touched her, she was soft and yielding--her breasts, her thighs, and when he stroked her sex, it was already dripping wet.

"Is there anything in particular you like?" he asked.

"Strong, young, handsome men," she answered, smiling. "Everything you've done so far is exactly right, Charlie. I look forward to the rest of the night, but right now, I want that thick, beautiful cock in me."

"I think I can accommodate you." He lined himself up and pushed forward. She planted her feet and matched him thrust for thrust. When Charlie rolled to the side sometime later, sweaty and sated, he sighed. "Rosmerta, you've ruined me for all other women. I thought I felt—I mean, did you come?"

"Oh, yes," she purred, "and as soon as you can go again, I'll come again."

He grinned at her. "I owe Sergei a bottle of firewhisky for kicking me out of the room."

"Mmm, depending on your performance the rest of your stay, I might give you a discount."


End file.
